Screwy Tangled Webs I dream
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Really, it wasn't his fault, He only wanted to give Guilmon a new Digivolution path. he blamed his D-Ark, now.. hwo to get home and human is the question.
1. Prologue: An Artists dream

Don't own anything but the story and anything Original, wish i did own Digimon but i can't offord to buy it.

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Prologue: An Artists dream  
By Firehedgehog

"What are you doing?"

Takato looked up with guilt, a light blush on his face.

"No... Nothing," Takato stuttered out, trying his best to hide the papers he had been doodling on and didn't fool Rika for a moment.

"Please tell me that your not trying to figure out a way to give Guilmon a new Digivolution with a true angel final form," Rika said with a glare.

"Its your imagination," Takato said lying badly, the red head stared at him before walking away mumbling.

"Do your stuff Digivice!" Takato grinned placing hie D-Ark on the papers.

"Oh oh... was his next world as the Digivice exploded into light, when it cleared Takato had vanished.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Egg shell dreams

Still don't own anything but teh fic and anything original. still no Digimon ownership.. darnnit

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 1: Egg shell dreams  
By Firehedgehog

"Poyo..." a small baby Digimon sulked, Poyomon wasn't a happy Digimon. Not at all.

In fact only days before as far as time he could guess, he had been a human named Takato.

This was definitely not the Digimon baby form of Guilmon, and definitely not the angelic line he had created.

Darn you D-Ark, it had let him create Guilmon but a new line was a no no then.

Hatching, had not been fun. Food was strange, and the Digimon looking over the baby Digimon here looked very familiar.

Wait... baby Digimon village, more human looking Digital world.

His eye twitched.

"Poyo," Poyomon/Takato cried.

Only he could somehow end in a Digital world that was suppose to be only a cartoon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: In-Training dreams

Still nada on the ownership, only own the fic and anything original. Why digimon, why does ownership forsake me!

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 2: In-Training dreams  
By Firehedgehog

Digivolution was hard, Takato knew this, and knew it was hard for partnerless Digimon even more so. At least there were no Digimon after loading his data here, evil Digimon yes... data loaders thank you no.

At least as Tokomon he had legs, and freaking teeth in his mouth.

But he was happy to note he had his own shade of red eyes, and hoped it would follow to his higher Digivolutions.

Meanwhile as he learned to survive he had made friends with a group of other in-training Digimon, there days consisted on looking for food. Avoiding more powerful Digimon and looking for something important they all knew they had to find.

"Tokomon! Humans, its humans were looking for!" one of the others cried in relief at finally realizing something.

Tokomon blinked and counted silently to ten, then did so again.

He looked at his new friends, thought of the world he was in, his form, and the strong feeling drawing them miles away.

'Wait... I'm TK's partner?' Takato thought in disbelief. Well he had been aiming for an angelic digivolution line.

The other Digimon would wonder for days on why he had wacked his head against a tree saying stupid idea.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: I dream of Rookies

Own nothing but the fic and anything original. sadly i was hoping to go longer, it didn't happen. oh well

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 3: I dream of Rookies  
By Firehedgehog

Must not kill Destines, must not kill Destined, must not kill Destined

How the heck did these guys make it this far, so far the Destined had fallen into ever single trap there villains had set in there path.

He did like TK though, the kid was sweet and innocent and no where as annoying as the anime made him sometimes.

Takato as Patamon had tried to tell the others the truth about himself, but every time he tried he either couldn't get anything out nothing came out or Rookie digimon nonsense came out.

He couldn't even lead them around the traps!

The universe sucked, specially since it wanted him to follow the script and with no rejection of lines allowed.

'Guilmon, I soo forgive you for any stupidity you do as a rookie' Patamon thought sadly, missing his once partner greatly.

He was looking forward to Digivolving in Angemon, but not the deletion via virus Digimon.

Reality was screwing with him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams of a Vacation

Nope, nada. still ziltch. Digimon still not mine. Don't own anything but the fic and anything original.

Still hoping for more reviews.

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 4: Dreams of a Vacation  
By Firehedgehog

Patamon aka Takato lounged on the warm beach, Glad that his orange-blond and white fur didn't heat him up as much as dark fur would. The sun shone just right, and he felt like a boneless heap.

This was the life, the sun, the beach with not an evil Digimon or battle in sight or hearing distance.

There was months to go till Ken appeared as the emperor, and TK was safe and sound in the real world with his mother.

Suddenly a shadow covered his face, red eyes blinked back to reality to focus on what had interrupted him from his daydreams. A feline face with large sapphire shaded eyes looked down onto him, Patamon sighed.

"Hi Gatamon, what's up?" he asked the feline Digimon.

"I was wondering..." Gatomon said trailing off.

"Yes?" Takato asked curious and tilting his head slightly.

"Kari told me about this wonderful thing in the real world, something you do with a future mate," Gatomon said cheerfully.

"Er.. And that is?" Takato responded while mentally swearing every swear word he know and preying that Gatomon wasn't about to ask what he thought she was.

He might be stuck as a Digimon but he had a human mind... most of the time, and thr thought of a romantic relationship with any Digimon was just wrong.

Beastiality... no thank you.

"She called it dating," Gatomon said blushing.

Takato was in hell.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: I dream of Emperor's

Don't own Digimon, wish i did. own the fic and nothing else

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 5: I dream of Emperor's  
By Firehedgehog

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that," Takato said dryly.

"I have to get to school, so I have to hide you from sight," TK said smiling, wondering what was worrying his partner.

"Uh huh, have you smelled your backpack lately," the rookie responded with a rather unfriendly smile on his own.

"Your just being silly," TK mused, but rolled his eyes when Patamon wouldn't budge.

Showing that it was fine the pre-teen sniffed inside, of course like all males forgot that his gym clothing was inside and was unwashed and should have been washed weeks ago.

"Gah..." TK cried throwing the bag across the room, face green he ran to open a window where he breathed in fresh air.

Takato: 1 TK: 0

That would teach TK for trying to stuff him in a stinking bag, he flew to the couch and used a remote to channel surf.

Watching the cartoons on the TV, he realized that the Ken vs Davis soccer match would be soon.

"Ahh.. I'm going to be late," TK cried and ran out the door after grabbing his bag again, Takato smirked wondering how long it would take till TK realized all the clocks had been set forward two hours.

He might have to play by the damn script of Patamon, but he was going to have fun or go nuts trying out how to become human again and go home.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Dream of annoying goggles

Blah b;ah blah, own nothing but the fic and anything original. Digimon.. still a no.

Screwy Tangled Webs I dream  
Chapter 6: Dream of annoying goggles  
By Firehedgehog

"Aw man it awesome, freaking sweet to the max," Davis pretty much squealed like a seven year old on a sugar rush.

Takato sighed unhappily, somehow Davis had managed to avoid detention and get to the area the Digimon were waiting for there partners.

He had been dragged along with TK today, unable to escape because TK had discovered the item known as a hamper to get clean clothing back.

Heh... no stinky bag would ever hold him again.

"That's awesome Davish!" Demiveemon said with that weird lisp of his on his partners name.

"And Kari saw it too," the goggle head blushed.

Takato twitched and wonder if he hit Davis with an attack if the world would thank him, probably would. Yet... damn, they still needed him for redeeming Ken.

The rookie sighed knowing he would never actually attack Davis, no matter how badly he made goggle heads look like idiots.

Tai was cool, why couldn't Davis be cool too. He was way more annoying then in the anime, it made Takato never want to wear goggles if he returned to his true self again.

"Still, so awesome," Davis cried happily.

Hours later after yet again destroying dark towers, Takato still didn't know what was so cool like Davis and DemiVeemon had been squealing over.

He really hoped the Ken redemption thing would happen soon, early season Davis was driving him nuts and that part of the anime really matured the kid.

TBC


End file.
